The Lady of Roses
by Anastasia Stuart
Summary: Anastasia Stuart sister to Mary queen of Scotts is not a princess in fact she is as far from it as she can be she is the bastard of king James V and older sister to Mary queen of Scotts. What will happen when she meets lord Stéphane Narcisse? Will they find love or will it all end in disaster?
1. Prolouge

I am riding on my way to French court to see my little sister Mary Queen of Scotts. I am nervous; I haven't seen Mary in over ten years. The last time I saw her I was ten and leaving French court to return home to Scotland with Marie de Guise. Who then would prohibit me from going with her to see Mary on her 11th birthday. But I am 20 years old now and Marie de Guise no longer decides my fate, I do.


	2. Chapter 1 Her Arrival

Authors Note:** Narcisse makes an appearance in this chapter I promise, and thank you to everyone who commented saying that they liked the prologue it gave me the inspiration to write this chapter. Enjoy! **

I walked into the palace and instantly saw a woman wearing a golden crown a beautiful emerald green dress with a black sash walking over to myself and my party. She was walking beside the king with her ladies in waiting behind them. She finished up a conversation with the king and walked over to me with a huge smile on her face. Her arms were outstretched and just before she reached me I curtsied then rose to meet her, my arms open wide as well. We pulled each other into a tight embrace then we pulled back smiling Mary spoke first,  
>"Anastasia look at you!"<br>I chuckled,  
>"Look at me? Look at you! Last time I saw you, you were a scrawny six years old! Now you're all grown up and married to the king of France no less!"<br>She smiled and hugged me again then the king walked over,  
>"Anastasia, meet Francis my husband and the king of France."<br>I curtsied and he bowed his head slightly,  
>"It is a pleasure to see you again Anastasia."<br>"Thank you it's nice to see you as well."

By the end of spending the day with Mary I had been shown the entire castle and most of the grounds. I was tired by the time I was finally shown to my rooms. I very ungracefully flopped onto my bed and sighed in contentment. Mary walked in after me and giggled while staring at my relaxed forum. I sat up and propped my head on one arm,  
>"Is the pleasure of my company requested at dinner?"<br>She gave me a sweet smile, "tonight we're hosting a banquet in honor of the French victories at Calais last year, while I do not demand that you come, as your queen I ask as your sister to come and spend some time with my friends and I."  
>I sat up fully and sighed, "What will I wear?"<br>She smiles then said, "I can help you with that."  
>She pulled me into a standing position then we walked over to my trunks where we chose a few gowns for me to model which I did then we chose a white and gold gown with a beaded lace overlay and sleeves that came to my elbows of the same material. I wore sparkling gold shoes and Mary lent me her pearl neckless to wear along with pearl drop earrings, and a bracelet that looked as if made if lace. Once I was wearing the proper accessories Mary applied my make-up, she dusted gold in the inside of my eye and brown on the out which brightened my blue eyes then she added coral pink lip rouge. Then she did my hair brushing through it then she bradded a part of my hair around the back of my head the rest falling down in soft black curls. The finishing touch was a tiara which, I will have you know I tried very hardly to decline, it was gold with diamonds encrusted in leave shaped sections in the base it has two loops decorated with diamonds she slipped the tiara on my head and stepped back taking a look at me.<br>"Oh Anastasia, you look wonderful! Come, look in the mirror!"

I did and I gasped I looked beautiful and like I belonged there at court I turned and faced Mary and hugged her.

"Now let's go downstairs and see your subjects, my queen."

We linked arms and walked downstairs and entered the ball room everyone curtsying to Mary, then Francis walked up to us taking Mary's hand I unlinked our arms and curtsied to Francis. I walked with Mary until we came across a group of three girls that all curtsied one had straight brown hair another had curly black hair and the last had straight blonde hair. The first was wearing a light blue dress with a scoop neck, the second was wearing a maroon dress with a v neck, and the last was wearing a light pink gown with a straight neck line. Then Mary spoke "Anastasia you remember Kenna, Lola, and Greer." I smiled,

"No, this cannot be Kenna, Lola, and Greer why, you are all far too old to be them, look at all of you all, all grown up!"

They all laugh and hug me and I hug them back then Kenna says,

"come on, let us introduce you to some of the single lords here!"

We all curtsy to Mary then Kenna and Greer grab my arms pulling my along behind them all of us giggling. Lola had decided to stay with Mary and Francis so it was only Kenna Greer and I.

I was introduced to almost every lord in the room even the married ones, Kenna and Greer had left me to my own devices and I am at one of the several tables around the room that held food and wine, I am filling up a plate with some fruits when a women wearing a brown gown with red around her collar and her wrists along with a gold crown with ruby's encrusted walked up next to me. I curtsied assuming that she was Catherine de' Medici she turned and looked at me questioningly,

"who are you?" I smiled,

"Anastasia Stuart your grace, sister to queen Mary." She looked confused for a second then sighed, "Ah yes the bastard. How are you enjoying court?" I smiled then took a sip of my wine and replied, "Very much your grace, everyone that I have me has been so nice." She chuckled,

"I am glad that you are enjoying yourself I-"she was going to say more when a man with short brown hair and brown eyes walked up beside her, he was wearing a red tunic with patterns made out of white thread, with gold trim on the arms and around the collar, with black pants and black boots that come up to his knees.

"Your grace, how are you?" She raised her eyebrows at me then she turned to face him,

"Lord Narcisse, I am very well thank you and you?" he glanced over at me looked me up and down then responded to Catherine,

"Very well thank you, but who is this lovely creature behind you?" She takes a step back then introduces me,

"Narcisse, may I introduce Anastasia Stuart older sister to queen Mary." Narcisse took my hand and kissed it while bowing and I curtsied. Once we stood he gave me a smile that made my heart beat a little faster,

"Miss Stuart you are radiant." I gave him a shy smile,

"Thank you my lord," then Catherine cut in,

"excuse me."

He bowed and I curtsied. "I do not believe that I have seen you here before do you come here often?" I shook my had no,

"I do not think that you would have seen me here before, I have just arrived today." He chuckles,

"ah that's it well if I may ask how you find court?"

"I like it very much people here are so kind to me." He looked as if he wanted to say more but then Kenna walked over to me and told me that Mary wanted to see me. I gave him an apologetic smile curtsied then left with Kenna. I spent the rest of the night with Mary and the girls unless I was asked to dance which was quite often. By then end of the night I was so tired that I thought about just sleeping in my gown but I thought better of it. I changed into a nightgown then removed all of the jewelry and the crown and undid my hair. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

Authors Note: I hope you liked it! Please R+R!

Anastasias banquet outfit: calais_victory_banquet_outfit/set?id=140500934

Her nightgown: cgi/set?id=140654627


	3. Chapter 2 The fall

It has been two weeks since the banquet and I had been convinced to stay at court for a few months which turned what I had expected to be a short visit into potentially becoming one of her lady's. Today I had decided that I wanted to go down to the kitchens and bake some delicious treats and to pass them out to people throughout the castle. I hopped out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a simple pink gown with sleeves that tightened around the wrists then puffed out up from there, the neckline was a v cut it tightened around my waist then flared out in pleats. I put on a single drop pendant pearl and a gold cuff with circular beads panted like pearls on the end. I pulled my hair into a bun then I went down to the kitchens. I had talked to the head cook before-hand so they had given me a workspace and access to all of the cooking supplies. I had decided to make ten items; blueberry muffins, lemon cake, raspberry tarts, strawberry tarts, chocolate chip brownies, chocolate cake, chocolate chip brownies, banana bread, regular bread, and sugar cookies. It took me half of the day to bake them all and when I was done I loaded them up into two wicker baskets lined with linen. I let my hair down from the bun into soft louse curls then I took both of the baskets and set off to pass out my baked treats. I walked through the front gates to the hall in front of the throne room where I saw Francis and Mary talking to a few of their subjects. I skipped over to them as the subjects left and landed in front of them I gave them a quick curtsy and a large smile.

"Good afternoon your majesties, I have been baking some treats for the majority of my day, would you like to try one? There are blueberry muffins, lemon cake, raspberry tarts, strawberry tarts, chocolate chip brownies, chocolate cake, chocolate chip brownies, banana bread, regular bread, and sugar cookies." Mary gave me a wide smile before responding, "A slice of your lemon cake please it is so delicious!" I gave her a slice and turned to Francis. "And for you?" He looked at the baskets thinking for a moment then said, "Can I have a strawberry tart or two?" I handed him two strawberry tarts then curtsied and turned to walk away when Mary spoke.

"Where are you going?" I turned and smiled at her, "I am going to go around the castle and pass out my baked treats, good day!" Mary laughed as I walked away; I passed out my treats to many of the nobles when I walked passed Kenna and bash, "Kenna! Bash!" I said excited making them stop walking and turn back to me. "What is it Anastasia?" Kenna asked politely, "I have been baking some treats for the majority of my day, would you like to try one? There are, blueberry muffins, lemon cake, raspberry tarts, strawberry tarts, chocolate chip brownies, chocolate cake, chocolate chip brownies, banana bread, regular bread, and sugar cookies." Kenna looked at the contents of my baskets and said, "chocolate chip cookies for me please!" I handed her two when bash spoke, "A slice of chocolate cake please." I handed him a slice said goodbye and went on my way when Catherine came up to me, "what are you carrying" I responded politely, "I baked a few things today would you like to try one? There are, blueberry muffins, lemon cake, raspberry tarts, strawberry tarts, chocolate chip brownies, chocolate cake, chocolate chip brownies, banana bread, regular bread, and sugar cookies." She looked at my basket inquisitively then responded, "I would like a blueberry muffin." I hand her one curtsy and leave as quickly as I can while seeming polite. I step outside into the gardens when I trip most likely over my own two feet. But before I could fall someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me flush with them. When I looked to see who had saved me from utter embarrassment I was shocked to see that it was lord Narcisse he gave me a crooked smile and I could feel my cheeks heating up as he held me making sure that I wasn't going to fall.

Anastasia's outfit: cgi/set?id=140742897


	4. Chapter 3 Plans

Authors note:_** I am soooooooooooo sorry for not posting at all in the past couple of weeks! I am currently in my last high school English class so I had to turn in a nine page long research paper, and just today I turned in my writing final so to make it up to you guys I am posting an extra-long chapter, enjoy!**_

Previously on The Lady of Roses:

"_I step outside into the gardens when I trip most likely over my own two feet. But before I could fall someone grabbed me by the waist and pulled me flush with them. When I looked to see who had saved me from utter embarrassment I was shocked to see that it was lord Narcisse he gave me a crooked smile and I could feel my cheeks heating up as he held me making sure that I wasn't going to fall."_

I pushed him away from me and quickly curtsied and walked away almost running until I was back inside the palace where against a stone wall and sighed closing my eyes my face heating up even more so with the thought of how much more embarrassing my reaction was then what actually happened suddenly I heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor then Kenna was talking,

"Anastasia, good I've been looking for- wait! Are you blushing?" My eyes flew open,

"w-what are you talking about?" I asked my voice faltering, "I'm not blushing."

She smiled brightly "yes you are; is it a boy? Of course it's a boy tell. Me. Everything! What happened?"

I looked around the hall, it was deserted aside from the two of us, "all right I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret."

She looked questioning for a moment then nodded and I told her everything that happened with Narcisse starting from the banquet till what happened today.

"Oh. My. God!" she squealed "you like him! And he obviously likes you! Oooh! We have to make you the most beautiful girl at the ball!" she said while pulling me up to my rooms, I furrowed my brow and asked "what ball are you talking about?"

"Francis and Mary are throwing a ball to celebrate the visit of the Scottish lords, and everyone at court is required to attend which includes us. Oh and the Ainsley's came to visit including their children, aren't most of them your god children?"

I smiled, "all of them actually."

Once we got into my room Kenna sat me down at my vanity and flitted around me until I was dress. I was wearing a purple gown with see-through sleeves and my hair was in an up-do with purple and white flowers woven in, I had on a gold pendant with a pear shaped amethyst jewel in the center along with a silver bracelet that had amethyst encrusted and amethyst drop earrings along with a white quarts ring my shoe straps are covered in pearls. My eyelids dusted with silver and my lips with a light pink. I spun around the skirt flaring out an inch above the ground.

"Thank you Kenna!"

I said after I stopped spinning, we linked arms and walked into the ballroom and found Mary we curtsied and stood on either side of her watching as our kinsmen danced. I laughed as a man fell down and was handed another pint of ale. I started clapping along with the song; I glanced around the room and saw Lord Narcisse talking with some other Lords. He glanced over at me and gave me a smile before turning back to continue his conversation. I turned back and looked at the dance floor as the song ended. Then it changed from an upbeat Scottish dance to a slow French waltz. I was startled by the sound of Lord Narcisse's smooth voice, "Miss Stewart, would you do me the honor of having this dance?" I smiled and nodded and took his outstretched hand. Tonight he was wearing a silver tunic with black trousers and black knee-high boots. He walked me to the center of the dance floor, let go of my hand, and we bowed and curtsied. He took my hand again and spun me around, then my left hand and his right were in the middle, and we took steps forward and back. He spun me again and we switched hands.

"I must apologize for earlier; I should not have done that." I sighed as he spun me and we switched hands,

"No, I am the one that should apologize, I overreacted. I was merely embarrassed by the situation."

He gave me a small smile as we switched hands again, but this time we walked in a circle with four other couples: the men on the inside, the women on the outside. Then he gently pulled me to the right by the right hand, grabbed that hand with his left, and grabbed that hand with his right. He then lifted them above my head, spreading them a part, making me to face him. I took a step back and let go of his left hand and we started over again.

"What exactly made you embarrassed?"

"The fact that I was saved," He raised his eyebrow at that, but let me continue, "You forget that I am a bastard. If I chipped, no one came to my rescue. I would fall to the ground and have to get up on my own." I looked over at him and he was smiling, "Well now, you may have people to help you get up."

"Yourself included?" He chuckled. "Yes, myself included."

We took a step back from each other and I curtsied while he bowed and then led me off of the dance floor. I bowed my head and walked over to where Mary Kenna and Lola stood. I curtsied to them and Mary smiled, "did you enjoy the dance?"

I nodded, "it was fun I hope to dance more tonight."

And dance I did I danced with all of the scottish lords most of whom were my old friends. Near the end of the night I stepped out onto a balcony to get some air, I stood by the railing as a cold breeze flew by it left goose bumps on my skin but felt good compared to the stifling heat of the ballroom. While I was staring at the night sky I heard the sound of one of the doors opening. I turned, expecting to find Mary or one of her friends but I was startled when I saw lord Narcisse standing in the doorway looking completely sober.

"good evening milord."

"good evening miss Stuart, fine night out isn't it?"

"oh? O-oh yes I suppose it is a very fine night out, though maybe a bit chilly."

He walked over to the railing and leaned his back against it looking totally relaxed,

" yes I do suppose that it is a little nippy though it is almost winter, speaking of which I was wondering if I could entreat you to come on a ride with me tomorrow before the weather gets too bad? There will be attendants of course but we could pack a lunch, what do you say?"

I thought for a moment then I gave him a warm smile, "I would love that."

He gave me a smile, "meet me at the stables tomorrow morning at eight."

He bowed then left the balcony shutting the door behind him. I spun around in a circle and giggled after I had calmed down I rejoined the ball that had just ended. I went to my rooms and changed into a purple night gown with bows that tied at the top and braided my hair straight down my back and went to bed dreaming of Narcisse.

Authors note: _**Soooo what do ya think? Well if you like it then please review thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 4 old friends

I woke up to the first rays of light streaming through my curtains. I lightly groan and get out of bed walking over to my wardrobe. I pick out a light pink gown with a waistline that started at my navel a large silk ribbon wrapped around just above the waistline, the skirt flared out in pleats the neckline was a "v" cut that was pleated the sleeves stopped about three inches above the wrist and ended with the same ribbon around my waist. My hair fell in light black waves my eyes were dusted with white on the inside and brown on the out my lips with pink a single drop pearl pendant necklace was my only jewlery. I slipped on a white cloak that was lined with fur and riding boots and walked down to the stables where Narcisse was waiting for me.

"Lady Stuart, you look lovely this morning."

I looked down at the ground and blushed,

"Thank you my lord, you look very dashing."

He chuckles and leads me over to a midnight black mare I patted her neck and Narcisse walks up behind me and says,

"here let me help you up."

And before I respond he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto my mare he then got onto his horse and we went for our ride which took us until midday when we stopped at a cliffside overlooking the ocean to have lunch. Narcisse and I are sitting on a red and gold striped fleece blanket drinking wine and talking when I looked out over the cliffs to the ocean.

"what are you thinking about?" Narcisse quietly asked,

I sighed and turned to face him, "Home"

"do you miss it?"

I shook my head smiling,"no,I hated it there and all most everyone hated me. I love it here in france, everyone here is so nice."

He gives me a cocky smirk, "myself included?" I chuckle and shake my head turning back to face the ocean while saying, "you are unbelievably cocky but, yes you are included in that statement." I turn to look at him and he's smiling then before I could notice what he was doing his right hand was stroking my cheek and he was leaning in closer until our lips touch and then he is kissing me, softly lovingly. His left hand went to my waist pulling me closer until I kiss him back and he's smiling into the kiss and I do too until we have to pull away for air and we touch together our foreheads both of us gasping for air. I give him a smile and stood up and began clearing away the remnants of our picnic,

"what are you doing?" he asks while leaning back on his hands I cased a glance over my shoulder while I continue to clean.

"My dear sister queen mary has requested my opinion on what gown she is to wear for an event tonight."

He sighs and walks up behind me,

"Here let me help you with that."

I smile at him and we clean up our lunch quickly then riding back to the palace stables we gave our horses to a stable hand and walked to the throne room an appropriate distance apart when we walk inside I see the biggest surprise ever. Because waiting for me were my old friends the Ansleys and their four children,my god children. I walk over to lady Ansley otherwise known as jane she had fiery red hair and bright green eyes. I curtsied and hugged her, then I said a quick hello to James a brooding man with hair as brown as chestnuts with eyes the same shade and went over to my five god children. The eldest a girl named Anna she had hair like her father but her mothers eyes and wits a splash of freckles littered her face, she gave me a warm smile and hugged me round the waist I hugged her back and placed a tender kiss on her chestnut curls. I then walked over to her younger brother by a year James the second who looked just like his father and acted like him too shaking my hand instead of hugging me. I shook it and walked over to the two youngest , Lillian and Louie. Twins that look just like their mother they only hesitated a second before they both ran over to me arms spread wide yelling "aunt Anastasia!" Attacking me with you I laughed while I said,

"Look how big you've all gotten! Oh you're so old!"

They giggled until their mother told them to go and unpack, I wiped the dirt from my skirt before I walked over to Mary curtsied and hugged her,

"Thank you! You are amazing!"

She gives me a brief smile before her face turns somber,

"Were you out with Narcisse today?" I nod "Anastasia! Narcisse is a dangerous man I would advise you to stay away from him."

"With all due respect Mary I believe that I am allowed to decide who I wish to spend my time with."

She nods, "don't worry I won't intervene until I have to just don't make me interven." I nod and go back to my chambers.

A\N: what did you liked it then please review!


End file.
